The Sweetest Suite
"The Sweetest Suite" '''is the fourth episode of the first series of Sweet Sow. Summary After winning a beauty pageant, Peppa and her mother take a holiday to Olimu and stay at the Olimu Suites Resort. Script (Mummy Pig is in a hotel lobby, with Peppa beside her.) '''Mummy Pig: We want a super deluxe suite. Peppa: How much longer, mummy? We've been waiting here for hours. Mummy Pig: Don't know. Receptionist: I'm sorry, but no suites are currently available at this moment. Please come back later. Mummy Pig: Well, that's shite! Peppa: There's this kid named Scribbleton, who has been charged plagiarism and other felonies. Mummy Pig: What did he do? Peppa: '''He copied episodes from Peppa's Adventures. '''Mummy Pig: Good for him. Peppa: He also copied OUR first episode. Mummy Pig: Time for execution, bitch! ScribbledEggs: Bitch. I wasn't stealing, I mean it. Mummy Pig: Oh hell naw! Peppa: Why is that man over there not wearing shoes? Excuse me, sir? Dan Schneider: Yes? Peppa: Can you please put on a pair of sneakers? Dan Schneider: No. Lick them. Peppa: What? That's it! I'm becoming a communist. Mummy Pig: Peppa, no! (Peppa transforms into Joseph Stalin.) Dan Schneider: Whatever happened to Fred Figglehorn? Mummy Pig: He turned into Jimmy Savile. Dan Schneider: Who's that? Is he a pervert, just like me? Mummy Pig: No. There has been a rumor going around that he was one, but that's not true. Dan Schneider: Oh shit! The Hitchhiker: Dan? Dan Schneider: Who are you? The Hitchhiker: It's me, Fred Figglehorn. From 2008. Remember? Dan Schneider: Nope. ScribbledEggs: Mind blown! (head explodes) Peppa: Mummy, I see a nightclub over there. Can I go inside, please? Mummy Pig: Okay, you can. Peppa: Thanks. (Peppa runs into the nightclub.) Guard: How old are you? Peppa: Um... twenty-three. Guard: Oh, okay. Come in, then. (Peppa goes through the door to the nightclub, and it appears to be empty.) Peppa: Why is this place empt- (Suddenly, a barbershop trio comprised of three clones of Jimmy Savile pop up in front of Peppa.) Jimmy Savile Clones: (singing) We hope you good have come to our place, and good is great today. If you feel like you're tired and you gotta get hired, then come again to stay. Cause when... (Peppa runs out of the nightclub.) Peppa: Is that a Chucky lookalike over there? Guard: Who you lookin' at, kid? (in a Marvey Harvey voice) Fofão. Peppa: What? Angela Anaconda: (on TV) Ee-rah-he. Peppa: How did that TV turn on? Angela Anaconda: Bruh. (Angela starts to melt.) Peppa: What the fuck? (Angela jumps out of the TV as Fofão.) Peppa: Eek! Too scary. Fofão: That's right. It's me, Fofão. Peppa: What do you want from me? Fofão: To kill you. Peppa: No. (Peppa morphs into Adolf Hitler.) Hitler: Eat the children, Bertram. Bertram Bliter: No. Why is everyone misspelling my last name as "Bilter"? (Bertram is eaten by Hitler.) Brianna Cutie: Hello? Where's my brother? Bertram, is that you? Hitler: Ee uh oy ruh. Brianna Cutie: Heil Hitler! Heil our supreme lord Adolf Hitl- AAAAH! (Hitler starts to eat Brianna.) Mateusz: (offscreen) I'm gonna form a Warsaw pact. Hitler: Commies, nope. Mateusz: Oh photo. Mummy Pig: Peppa?! Peppa?! Where the hell are you? Hitler: Nightclub. I want Brtrram zein to come here. Mummy Pig: Alright. The room we're staying at is a super deluxe premium suite. (Hitler exits the nightclub. However, he has transformed back into Peppa.) Peppa: Which floor, mummy? Mummy Pig: The top floor, obviously. Dan Schneider: Take off your shoes. I'll lick your feet. Sound good? Peppa: Bitch, squeak. Dan Schneider: Squeak. Squeak. Peppa: You're doing it wrong. Dan Schneider: Good. (Dan transforms into Muffy Crosswire.) Peppa: This is how you squeak. Muffy: Bitch. I ain't got no time for that shit. Peppa: Never mind. Muffy: '''Make my feet '''BIGGER!'' TBA Category:Fanon Category:Sweet Sow episodes